The Bet
by car.car.135
Summary: Huddy kid fic. Cuddy and daughter make a bet. Rated T to be safe. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own House. If I did do you think I would be writing about Huddy on fanfiction? No, i would be forcing them together on the real show.

The Bet

Greg House was bored. He wsa currently at a benefit (AN. I have no idea what to call this so i just put down the first thing i could think of) for the hospital at the request of his wife Lisa Cuddy. He peered through the crowd to try to locate the object of his affection. Suddenly, he heard someone behind him.

"Looking for Mom?" she asked him. He turned around to see his daughter Carley. She was 16 with curly black hair and eyes as blue as his. She was tall and athletic looking but her most prominent quality was not physical. It was her personality. She was sarcastic, witty, brilliant, and so much like her father it scared most people, including House.

"Who eles would I be looking for at this torture chamber your mother calls a benfit," he snapped back, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Wow, your pissy," she retorted with no effort, "is it that time of the month?"

House and Carley both got identical smirks on their faces as Cuddy walked towards them.

"Shut up," House told her, "just because you think you know everything doesn't mean it's actually true."

"Hey, I resent that. Also, I dont think I know everything, just more than you," she told him. The smirks slid off their faces and similar glares replaced them. Cuddy decided it was time to intervene.

"Alright kids," she began, "break it up. Honestly, if I had known that i was going to have two children to monitor i never would have gone through with this. Carley, you do not know more than your father. House, stop acting like your on your period. Also, I hear that comment earlier and these things aren't that bad. There are quite a few potential donors here and you should know we could use more money. You may be brilliant House, but letting our sixteen year old daughter play with the MRI machine? I have no idea how to explain that to the board."

"Yeah Dad," Carley supplied, "You need to be more responsible. Mom, _you_ need to lighten up. It's not that hard to get people to give you money. All of the rich old farts want to look good at their country club and how much better can you look than when you help fix the sickies?"

"Trust me Carley," Cuddy said, trying to hide her smile, "it's alot harder than you think."

"Yeah," House supplied, "before you were born she used to make out with potential donors but now she's stuck with me. All she can do now is flash them a little cleavage and hope thats enough."

Cuddy slapped him and followed that with, "I do not use my body to get money. That would make me a whore!"

"Awwwww," House said then pulled her into a hug, "but your my whore."

Cuddy wriggled out of his grip. Carley, with a disgusted look on her face said, "As...touching as this moment is, I feel the need to make this benefit interesting for everyone. Mom, would you care to make a bet? We see wo can get the most people to donate money by the end of the night. If I won, you cant ground me for the next two months, no matter what i do. I am completely immune to any and all groundings."

"Alright, but if I win you have to come to every benefit from now on, and during these future benefits you have to behave yourself," Cuddy said, "behavior includes, dressing up, not calling the doctors stupid, and not reducing the nurses to tears."

"Deal," carley grudgingly agreed, then added under her breath, "fun sucker."

"What was that?" Cuddy asked sharply.

"Just that you're the best mom in the whole world and I love you," Carley replied with false sweetness in her voice. House snorted and both femals shot him a glare. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Lighten up," he said, "jeez, look who's PMSing now."

Both women shot him a final glare, shook hands and stalked off to opposite sides of the room to search for their first victims.

House's POV

I shook my head as I watched my physcotic family go off to prove each other wrong. I could see my wife at the bar laughing at all the potential donors sure to be half-assed lame attempts at humor. She leaned forward as she laughed, just as i predicted, so he had a nice view of her cleavage. I smirked at the fact that everyone but the donor could tell she wasn't interested.

I then turned my eyes to my daughter sitting at a table near the dance floor, doing a very good expression of someone very confused as to what they were doing where they were. A young man, in his early twenties came up and asked her to dance. I was about to stand up and go kick his ass when Wilson put his hand on my shoulder.

"Leave her alone House," he told me, "any other night i would help you kick his ass, but do you really want Cuddy to win a bet against your own flesh and blood?"

I sighed and sank back down into my chair in defeat.

"No," I sighed, "gosh why do you have to make everything sound so reasonable?"

He attempted a smirk, "It's a gift, now lets go find something to occupy your mind."

I got up from the table to follow him with one last glance back at Carley. She shot a look in my direction, pointedly kissed him on the cheek and walked away. I smiled, knowing my daughter had done all of that not for the bet, but just to piss me off.

Carley's POV

Wow, as smart as he is, my father is the easiest man in the world to piss off. Well, this bet is easier than I thought it would be. It's a good thing i dont look like a sixteen year old, I would be screwed. Well, time for a new approach.

I walked up to the bar and took a seat between another potential donor and Chase. Chase gave me a confused look. I tried to communicate for him to keep his pretty little mouth shut and I think he understood.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not being to forward, but may I buy you a drink?" the man asked me. I turned to look at him and noticed how much older he was than the last man.

"That would be nice," I replied, successfully hiding my disgust with a flirtatious smile, "non-alcoholic if you please, I have to drive myself home tonight."

Chase's POV

I tried to surpress a smile as I listened to Carley make up a tear wrenching story on the spot. After she finished, the man named a sizeable amount of money and promised to donate it to the hospital. As soon as the man was out of sight and hopefully earshot, I burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed after punching me in the arm.

"First off," I began, "Ouch! Secondly, I'm sorry but you just completely shitted that man out of a large sum of money. How did you think of that 'Dr. House saved my mom from a terrible disease' crap? That was pure genius!"

"Shut up!" she repeated in a more playful tone, " Thats kind of true, right? I am here right now. The doctors told her that she couldn't have kids and then my dad and his 'super sperm' came along."

"That's disgusting," I told her, "And I thought you said he cured her of a terrible disease, not gave her one."

She punched me again. "You are very annoying, you know that? If you weren't so pretty I wouldn't even waste my time on you. All I can say is thank God that you and Cameron procreated at the same time as my parents or I might have an ugly best friend."

I laughed at the fake disgust I saw in her eyes, "Yeah, well, the fact that you two are best friends has not helped me to age well."

She had a sympathetic look on her face, "I'm sorry my antics have not helped you to get prettier. Where is the little kangaroo anyway? Is he grounded because I swear I had to practically push him out the window to get him to sneak out."

I laughed at that, "No, hes at the movies. He came to the last benefit we had."

"At the movies without me?" she asked offended, "Thats cold best friend. Well must run along. Bets to win, revenges to plot."

She skipped off before I had a chance to reply and all I could do was shake my head.

_2 hours later_

House's POV

"Lady and...Carley," I started in a fake gameshow host voice, "It has beena very exciting evening but sadly it must come to a close. During the donor-fest, I watched my wife flash men for money, my daughter dance with ment almost twice her age and accept drinks from old men. I have also seen both of you make up stories about each other for monetary gain."

"Oh just tell us who the damn winner is already!" Carley exclaimed impatiently.

"Fine don't be so pissy," I told her, "Wilson, drumroll. AND the winner is...Carley!! Her prize includes and all expenses paid 2 moth vaction to break every rule in the history of the world-ville and...driving the car home!"

3rd person POV

Carley grabbed the keys out of House's outstretched hand and took off running towards the car with a huge smile on her face. House looked down to see rare, soft smile on his wifes face, and in a rare display of public affection, threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"You know," House started awkwardly, "I'm...glad that if I had to spawn with anyone, that it was with you. Anyone else would have kicked me out 5 minutes after we sealed the deal."

Cuddy smiled at his attempt to cover up his sweet comment with sarcasm.

"You overestimate yourself," she retorted with a large grin on her face, "2 minutes tops. And I love you too."

She turned his face towards hers and kissed him hard on the lips for the entire hospital staff to see.

"Awwww, how cute," Wilson yelled from his car. The last view he had of his best friend that night, was his middle finger pointing sticking up at him.

The End

This is my first story so no flames please. If you hated it say in nicely with constructive critisism. Also, if you want to complain about the ending, sweet stuff really makes me angry. Who really things House does that crap. Anyway, review please.


End file.
